Tension in the air- Will Percabeth fall to anger?
by percy-potter7
Summary: Annabeth is stressed about redesigning Olympus, causing her to constantly lose her temper with Percy. Percy and Annabeth get angry at each other and have a fight.


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it! Sorry about any mistakes. All characters belong to Rick Riordan. **

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth laughed and Percy smiled as they exited the Poseidon cabin holding hands. Percy had been telling her some really dorky jokes- he was such a seaweed brain sometimes. "What do you get when a demigod tries to out beauty Aphrodite?" "What?" "Demigod pancake with a topping of lip gloss." Annabeth punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He complained. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

They walked in silence for a while around camp, going nowhere in particular. Eventually they reached one of her favourite places- the canoe lake. About a month ago when she and Percy had starting dating, some other campers had thrown them into the lake, only for Annabeth to experience the best underwater kiss of all time.

Percy pulled her down onto the grass and held her close, his arms wrapped around her. Percy lent down and gave her a peck on the cheek and she smiled. Suddenly, a couple of naiads rose to the surface of the lake, splashing them with water. Of course Percy being son-of-Poseidon and all didn't get wet, but Annabeth was was so angry with those cursed naiads for ruining her moment with percy and getting her wet; she wanted to pull out her knife and slice their throats. Fortunately, Percy grabbed her arms tightly to restrain her. "Hey, it's okay. Here, you can have my jacket." "No! I don't need it I'm fine!" She snapped at him. "Okay, okay!" He replied, looking tired. They started to walk back to the cabins.

"R u sure you don't want my jacket?" Percy asked. "I don't want you to get cold." "Percy! I already told you I'm fine! Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I need you to be constantly looking out for me! I can look after myself!" She screamed at him defiantly. "Just leave me alone!" Annabeth stormed ahead of him, but Percy just jogged to catch up. She already felt bad for yelling at him, especially since he was just trying to help. But what she said was true. Ever since they had started dating he had watched her every move, constantly on the lookout. Annabeth usually thought it was sweet that he was so protective of her, but today she just found it annoying.

All the time they were walking back to the cabin, Percy now at her side, he had that hurt and angry look in his eyes. Percy almost never got mad, but today he looked really angry. Annabeth didn't blame him. She was getting angry at him a lot lately for no reason. Annabeth wasn't usually one to apologise, but she felt really bad and couldn't stand seeing him like that, especially when she knew she was the one that had caused it. She turned to face him nervously. "Percy I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" "It's fine," he interrupted, but he still sounded angry, angrier than she had ever heard him. As they reached the cabins she said, "goodnight, Percy." "Night," he replied stiffly. She walked into her cabin and climbed into bed, hoping that everything would be back to normal between them in the morning.

Percy's POV

Percy got out of bed and stretched. He was pumped for training today. He was now one of the best sword-fighters at camp and he had promised to show Annabeth some new moves. Then he remembered Annabeth's anger lately, and wasn't so keen to spend time with her.

It wasn't unusual for Annabeth to be mean and tease him; they did that to each other a lot. But lately she had been yelling at him a lot for no reason at all, and she was serious about it too. Percy couldn't stay mad at her though. She was his girlfriend after all and he knew she didn't mean to get angry at him. Most of the time Annabeth was awesome- teasing him, calling him Seaweed Brain, laughing at his stupid jokes and of course, she always looked beautiful. He just wished she would stop getting so angry at him all the time. But she had apologised for the first time yesterday, so maybe today would be different. He got dressed and started to head to breakfast.

When he reached the tables he sat down and started eating. After about 5 minutes, Annabeth walked up to him. She was looking as beautiful as ever with her curly blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and a little smile on her face, but she looked nervous. Percy guessed she was still worried about their argument yesterday. He hadn't exactly been warm and welcoming after she apologised. He had been pretty annoyed that she had yelled at him again, but it didn't take him long to get over it. "Hey, Wise Girl," he said. "Come sit with me."

Technically she wasn't supposed to sit at any table but her own, but Percy and Annabeth hadn't been very good at following that rule. Relief spread across her face as she sat down, and Percy immediately felt bad that she had worried about their fight at all. He stopped eating for a moment and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a soft kiss at the same time. Annabeth still looked nervous. Last night he must have shown a lot more hurt and anger than he had realised. "Percy," Annabeth started timidly, "do you forgive me?" "Of course I do, Wise Girl. You think something as little as a bit of anger would tear us apart?" He said to her. "But-" she started. "Annabeth, listen to me. I love you very, very much and I know you didn't mean to get angry at me- any of those times. I'm sorry you thought I hadn't forgiven you. Now stop worrying, okay?" She immediately relaxed in his arms. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too, Wise Girl. Now eat up ready for our practise today!" "Okay," she replied much more enthusiastic, as she started making her way through her plate of breakfast.

Annabeth's POV

Percy and Annabeth made their way towards the arena, once again holding hands. She was so relieved that Percy had forgiven her. She had spent ages last night cursing herself and her anger and worrying that Percy wouldn't forgive her, until she finally fell asleep. She had been so nervous about talking to him this morning, and she was sure he had noticed. Seeing that look in his eyes last night was enough to make anyone break. But this morning he had been totally cool about it. She didn't think any other boy would have the patience to put up with her.

Annabeth and Percy reached the arena, and Percy uncapped riptide. Annabeth unsheathed her knife and said, "ready to have your butt whipped, Seaweed Brain?" "Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be teaching you! Glad to see you're back to your normal self anyway," he smiled. "Shut up Seaweed Brain!"

They trained for over an hour, and Percy was totally whipping her butt. Finally they decided to call quits when Percy's sword hit Annabeth in the nose and it started bleeding. They sat in the grass and Percy kept handing Annabeth tissues for her nose, which was still bleeding heavily. "I'm sorry about your nose, by the way," Percy said. "Don't worry, I'll get you back one day," she replied as she punched him in the arm.

Once Annabeth's nose had stopped bleeding, they cuddled up together on the grass. It was so relaxing to feel Percy's heartbeat against hers. Finally she said, "i need to go work on my plans for Olympus. Ares wants his statue done by Thursday and i haven't even started." It was hard work redesigning Olympus and it took up a lot of her time. Percy was constantly nagging her to take a break or do it another day, but she couldn't keep putting things off. "Fine," Percy said. "I'll see you later." And with that he left her sitting on the grass as he walked over to the Pegasus stable. "Well that was encouraging," Annabeth muttered to herself as she walked back to her cabin.

Annabeth had been trying for hours to sketch this statue of Ares but it just wasn't working. She had to design it so it captured the light perfectly and brought out the colour of the weaving next to it. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice Percy until he was standing next her.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked. "Fine!" I snapped back. "Hey!" he said defensively, and a little angry. "No need to get snappy with me again. I was just coming to check on you." "Sorry," she muttered. "This statue is just really getting to me." "It's okay," he relaxed. "You're overworking, Annabeth. The stress is getting to you." "I am not stressed!" She yelled at him. "Well, you are," he replied. "But im not going to argue with you." "Go away!" She said angrily and turned back to her work.

Percy's POV

Was she really telling him to go away?! She's obviously stressed about this whole thing and she's having trouble on this statue, so why won't she let him comfort her? He didn't even tell her to take a break, he just came to see how she was going. Percy had hoped Annabeth wouldn't lose her temper with him again, but nope. He was starting to lose his patience. He couldn't keep putting up with her yelling at him 5 times a day.

"I said, go away!" She said again, glaring at him. "I'm trying to work!" That was it. He wasn't going to let her keep yelling at him without receiving some back. Percy glared right back at her. "You've been working for hours and hours every day, for the past few weeks!" He yelled at her. "You are obviously stressed, yet you won't let me comfort you! I'm trying to help you but you keep getting angry at me. Annabeth, I'm not putting up with this any longer. Go find someone else to take your anger out on. I'm done!" And with that, he left the room.

Almost as soon as he left, Annabeth came storming after him. "Perseus Jackson!" She screamed. "Don't you dare walk out on me!" "You told me to go away!" He screamed back. "I don't care!" She replied, "you shouldn't have interrupted me in the first place! You're always complaining that I'm working and that I should be spending more time with you, like you are more important than my redesigning Olympus! Well let me tell you. YOU. ARE. NOT. IMPORTANT. Got it? Now leave me alone!" "You're the one that followed me!" He screamed after her as she stormed back into her cabin.

Fuming, he stormed around camp, kicking every rock and stick he came across. Annabeth's comments really stung. Was he really not important to her? How could she even say that! She knows he is always second-guessing himself, worrying that he hadn't done enough.

His comments this morning no longer mattered. This was a lot more than a little bit of anger. Today was about the 15th time in a week that she had lost her temper at him, and he was glad that he had finally yelled back at her. This morning she was so nervous, after all he'd done was look angry. She must have been feeling really awful now. But Percy didn't care. He was sick and tired of her always being angry. He finally headed back to his cabin without a glance as he passed the Athena cabin.

Annabeth's POV

"You! Stupid! Idiot! How could you!" Annabeth screamed at herself as she smashed her head against the wall. Thankfully, none of her other cabin mates were around. She was so annoyed with herself. After about 10 minutes her anger died down and she started to process what had happened. She had lost her temper again, twice in 5 minutes. The second time Percy had yelled back, and they had a screaming match outside her cabin. She was such an idiot! How could she lose her temper again with him! She sighed and sat down on her bunk.

She didn't blame Percy in the slightest. He had every right to yell back at her. She had told him he was not important. She knew how much that would have hurt, considering that he is always worried he hasn't done enough or he could've done more. It was a total lie. Percy was the most important thing to her, even ahead of her new job of redesigning Olympus. She was so stupid. Percy was right, she was stressed and overworked. That's why she's been so angry lately, but she still didn't listen to Percy.

Eventually her cabin mates started coming in, and she pretended to be asleep so she could avoid any questions. She would talk to Percy in the morning, she decided. She would force herself to look into those beautiful green eyes and apologise, once again. She doubted he would forgive her after the amount of times she had yelled at him. They probably wouldn't even be friends, never lone dating, but she had to try. She couldn't live with herself knowing that she didn't try to at least talk to him. She fell asleep with tears rolling down her cheeks.

The next morning Annabeth walked to breakfast, trying to look confident. She felt so bad and so nervous she thought she might explode. When she finally made to the tables, all hope she had mastered suddenly disappeared. He wasn't even there. Since when does Percy not show up for breakfast? She sat down, defeated, and started to nibble on some toast.

Percy's POV

Percy hadn't slept much that night. He didn't get to sleep until 5 in the morning. He had lied awake the whole night, thinking about his fight with Annabeth. He had no idea how she was feeling. Was she mad at him? Was she upset? Had she totally forgotten about it? He had no idea. Percy was downright miserable.

He was a bit annoyed with himself for yelling back at her, but she had yelled at him so much lately he didn't think his little bit of yelling really mattered. He did tell her to go find someone else to get angry at, which he definitely shouldn't have said. He was obviously angry at Annabeth for yelling at him again, but he knew it was only because she was stressed. Or so he thought, anyway. He hoped she didn't really mean what she said about him not being important. But he was mainly feeling miserable. He hated fighting with Annabeth. He hated not being with her. It made him so upset. He should have gone after her straight away. He really hoped that he hadn't made her feel as upset and miserable as he was.

He planned on talking to her at breakfast and hopefully they could fix things, until he looked at the time and realised that he had slept right through breakfast. That just made him even more miserable. He got up and pulled some clothes on, intending to go find Annabeth and talk to her. Once he looked presentable, he walked out of his cabin and headed for Annabeth's.

What he saw was not what he expected. Annabeth's bed wasn't made and her work was spread all across her desk. It wasn't like Annabeth to be messy. Was that a dent in the wall? But it didn't matter, because Annabeth wasn't there. He walked out of her cabin and decided to look at the canoe lake.

Once he reached the lake, he sighed with relief. Annabeth was there. But then shock kicked in- she was swimming, with a bunch of Aphrodite girls, in a bikini. Since when did Annabeth own a bikini? I mean, no doubt she looked totally hot, but it just wasn't her. She usually despised the Aphrodite kids, but now she was laughing along with them. Something was totally wrong.

Annabeth's POV

After breakfast, Annabeth headed for the Poseidon cabin, still wanting to talk to Percy. On the way she crashed straight into Drew, the most annoying Aphrodite girl to ever exist. "Oh, hi Annabeth!" She said cheerfully. "I heard about your fight yesterday with Percy!" "Oh really?" Annabeth snarled. "And what exactly did you hear?" "Oh, just that you had a little screaming match, not much." "Well please, don't tell anyone else. I'm going to find him." "What?!" Drew said shocked. "No. 1 rule of a relationship: after a fight, let the boy come to you. Otherwise, he'll probably bash your head in." She frowned, "that doesn't sound like Percy." "Trust me deary, now why don't you come for a swim with us? I have a bikini that would go perfect with your skin tone! We can even talk about Percy while we're at it, huh?" Smiling, she pulled Annabeth toward the Aphrodite cabin.

The bikini was revolting. Drew assured her that she looked great, and that you must look hot after a fight with your boyfriend, but Annabeth didn't think so. The only reason she was even listening to her was because maybe she had some good advice about Percy. The whole time she was in the lake with the girls, they just kept asking questions about the fight. Drew tried to convince her to break up with Percy, but no way in Hades was that happening. Then she saw him.

He looked totally shocked to see her in a bikini with a bunch of Aphrodite girls. Annabeth had to act confident, even though a wave of guilt had suddenly crashed over her. She quickly turned back to the girls and started laughing along with them. She tried to look like she was enjoying herself, with much difficultly. She didn't want Percy to see how much their fight had affected her.

When she looked back at Percy, he was already walking away, smiling and waving to someone. Annabeth couldn't believe that he didn't come over to her. He just walked away? Why would he do that? She was seriously starting to worry that their relationship wouldn't last much longer.

Percy's POV

When Percy had seen Annabeth like that, he had immediately tried to act confident and walked away. Ok, so maybe he should have talked to her, but he wasn't about to try and make up with her among a group of Aphrodite girls. And why was she acting so strange? He couldn't talk to her while she was acting like this. He'll just have to wait a few days and see if anything changes.

And a few more days he waited.

Countless nights with restless sleep and a numerous amount of useless days passed. It's been 4 days and they still haven't spoken. This was the longest fight they'd ever had. He'd seen her plenty of times, always looking happy and confident. That day he decided to spy on her a little. But hey, he was just trying to find out what was going on, so it was ok, right?

Annabeth spotted him. She was practising fighting on a dummy when he fell into the bush he was hiding behind. Why was he so clumsy? "Percy?" Annabeth asked quietly. "Uh..." Was his intelligent response as he stood up, brushing leaves off himself. "Were you spying on me?" Annabeth asked. Thank the gods she wasn't yelling. Yet. Percy didn't have a response, so he sprinted.

When he finally collapsed onto his bed, he started thinking about what had just happened. Firstly, Percy had run away. Now Annabeth must think he is a total coward. But something wasn't right. She was practising her fighting. Normal. She was alone. Fairly normal. She wasn't angry at him for spying. Not so normal. She sounded sad. Definitely not normal. Maybe it was time Percy talked to her. He was so sad and lonely without her. That night he fell asleep feeling as miserable as ever.

Annabeth's POV

Percy was spying on her? Seriously? She didn't know this fight was affecting him, if it was at all, but something definitely wasn't right. He ran away when she asked if he was spying. Since when does Percy Jackson run away? Every time she had seen him, she tried to act confident, when really she was dying inside. Up until today Percy had seemed happy, or was he just acting? Today he seemed totally lost, confused, worried and miserable. She hated seeing him like that, and once again she was sure she had caused it. Why was she such an idiot? She was sure Aphrodite must have cursed her to be the worst girlfriend ever.

As she sat on her bunk that night, she was afraid Percy had seen how sad and broken she really was. She really needed to talk to him, but whenever she saw him he looked so much more confident than she did. Except today of course, but he ran away. She lied in bed for hours that night as hatred, anger, stress, sadness and guilt built up inside her. She hated and was angry at herself. She was stressed now not only with her work, but also about her fight with Percy. She was so sad and miserable without him. She felt guilty for getting angry at him so many times. She had never realised before how much she relied on him, to cheer her up, calm her down and to just be there for her.

She couldn't take it anymore. She thought her whole body might explode with emotions. She crept outside, avoiding the patrol harpies, and walked up to the door of the Poseidon cabin. She tried to contain her nerves and anxiety as she turned the handle and stepped inside. Of course, he was asleep. It was almost midnight. He looked so good just lying there, snoring slightly and drooling on his pillow. She closed the door and knelt next to his bed, looking into his face. Suddenly all the emotion she had been holding in for the last few weeks took over, and she collapsed onto the floor, crying.

"I'm sorry Percy," she cried, as she sobbed uncontrollably into the floor. "I'm sorry. I never meant to get angry. You were right, I am stressed. You are the most important thing in my life. These last few days without you have been like a living nightmare. I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I was stupid. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you, any of those times, and I don't blame you for yelling at me. I'm really sorry, and I understand if you don't forgive me."

Suddenly Percy was out of bed, wrapping his arms around Annabeth as she cried into his chest. "Hey, it's okay," he said gently. "Of course I forgive you, Annabeth. I could never live without you. The last few days have been torture, not being with you. I love you. I'm sorry I got angry at you. I know that you didn't mean anything you said. It's okay, Wise Girl. It's okay."

Percy's POV

Percy had never seen Annabeth like this. He woke to the sound of her crying next to his bed into the floor, saying that she was sorry and it was all her fault. It pained him to see her like this. He should have talked to her sooner, before she broke. She was still crying into his chest. "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." "Annabeth, it's okay. We're together now. I don't blame you for anything. It's okay."

They continued like this for almost half an hour until Annabeth's crying died down. She was still in his arms, shaking. He gently pulled her face out of his chest, so he could look at her. Her whole face was red and her hair was a terrible mess. Percy kissed her on the head. "I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't realise how much this fight was affecting you. I should have come and talked to you sooner." "I thought," Annabeth started, breathing shakily, "that I'd ruined it for good." She shook violently in his arms, but kept looking into his eyes. "I didn't think you'd ever want to speak to me again." "Annabeth, listen to me. No matter how many times you get angry, no matter how many times we fight, I will always want you back." "I love you," she told him as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too," he told her as he helped her up and onto his bed.

After a little while longer, Annabeth fell asleep on Percy's bed. She must have been exhausted. Percy held her as she slept, and kept whispering in her ear, "I love you." Eventually Percy fell asleep too, and the two of them slept peacefully in each other's arms.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth couldn't believe she had broken down like that. At least her and Percy were good now. She woke to the sound of him asleep next to her. His arms were still wrapped around her waist. She lay there for a while, thinking about how much of a relief it was to be with him again. Percy woke up and looked at her. He smiled and said, "come on, Wise Girl. Let's go get you some breakfast."

Annabeth went back into her cabin to get dressed, then met Percy outside. He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to breakfast. She was still embarrassed about breaking down last night and she still felt guilty. It was really awkward to be around him, but she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Annabeth sat down next to him at his table. Unfortunately, Chiron noticed her and said, "Annabeth, you know you aren't supposed to be sitting here?" "Chiron," she blurted out hurriedly. "Please, let me sit here just for today. It's been a rough night and-" "it's okay," Chiron interrupted. "I suppose we can make an exception just for today." "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squeaked. "My dear, you'd better eat some breakfast. I'll see you later to check how those plans are coming along on." And with that he left.

Annabeth looked at Percy, shocked. "The plans! I totally forgot!" "It's okay," Percy said. "We'll get it done. Together." Annabeth smiled at him gratefully. They finished breakfast quickly and then stood up. As much as she hated to say it, she said, "Percy i'm really sorry but i have to-" "it's okay. Let's go do your plans. I'm coming with you. They stood up and walked to the Athena cabin together.

She was almost done. Turns out, it's much easier to work with Percy sitting right next to her. He didn't say anything, except when she started to look stressed. Then he said things like, "it's okay, you're going really well." He really didn't know how much she appreciated him being there.

She'd been working for hours, when suddenly she looked at Percy. His face immediately tightened and looked worried. He was expecting her to start yelling. It made her really sad to see her boyfriend sitting there, anticipating a yelling match. Instead she said to him, "thank you. Thank you being so patient and encouraging me. I love you so much." She leaned over and kissed his lips softly, so glad to have her Seaweed Brain back.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
